War of the Packs
by Terrio459
Summary: Beacon Hills is the beacon for all Supernatural, but has lost its former glory. Torn by the war of new werewolves and their packs, the town is in need of guidance. With the help of new generation and the help of friends, Can Beacon Hills be restored to it's former greatness?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic in a long time and I just might be a little rusty. Pretty much this one is based off of a Forum RP I had joined but taken with the twists and original material. The Original cast of Teen Wolf will be a part of the series and maybe mentioned occasionally until they make their appearance. The characters of this series also have people I casted (in my head) to play them.

 **Characters Played By**

Andrew-Max Schneider

Isabella-Jude Demorest

Switchblade-Joe Manganiello

Pip-Najarra Townsend

* * *

Andrew sat on the roof-top of his house looking at the full-moon which shine brighter than any star in the sky. The level of comfort it brought him was similar to the embrace of his mother and sister. The teenagers mind had been on the incoming first day at his new school and it frightened him to think of the various new experiences to come. It was the normal teenage angst of being in a new town and having to make friends once again. The only thing he truly had to look forward too was being able to see his grandmother regularly now.

"Beacon Hills." Andrew murmured as he looked outward one last time before heading into his room and turning off the light preparing for bed. Beacon Hills, the Beacon for all Supernatural creatures to come to had become nearly a ghost town. Outside of the normal daily lives of humans, the werewolf packs had been at war with the Anarchy Pack being the ring leaders of the chaos. The Alpha, Switchblade, had kept a tight leash on his pack and even supported the drug addiction for the werewolves. Of course, the healing factor of werewolves comes into play when dealing with drugs, but due to scientific methods the Alpha had a drug known as blue created which causes an unnatural high among werewolves which also invokes extreme aggression.

Each section of the town had been divided into territories that each Alpha had dominion over regardless of race. The Hunters had intermingled with the Sherriff station to keep gain some form of advantage but even they have dealt with brute numbers of the packs. Beacon Hills has fallen from the former safe haven that Scott's pack once defended. Certain areas of Beacon Hills carry tags of spray paint with the symbols of each pack. The Anarchy Pack holds control over the Old Mall, Faust's Pack being the School, and the Hospital belonging to Ryder.

Life in Beacon Hills tended to be difficult to navigate because of the on-going war among the Alphas and their packs. Few areas were safe for humans, especially with the Anarchy pack out hunting and recruiting. The towns people were not entirely oblivious to their existence, but new that they were a gang of people who were an extreme threat. As you can imagine that with this threat there was quite a drop in the population.

* * *

Andrew drifted through the hall-ways of the school, somewhat lost in this new school. "Need some help?" A Female voice rang from behind him. "That obvious, huh?" He laughed just a little, but it was true that he couldn't figure where he was supposed to be going. Andrew held out a small sticky note that had the location of his locker and a few of his class. "Well you're in luck, we share a few classes and I know how to get you around." She smiled noticing how nervous he got. "I'm Andrew, but my friends call me Andy." He managed to fumble the words out of his mouth. She laughed a little poking his chest, "I'm Izzy, Come on, don't want you late on the first day." She teased. Andrew looked around the school for the time being as she showed him to his locker, "Not a lot of kids for such a big school." He questioned, but didn't continue to pester about it. "A lot of drop-outs and its only been getting worse. Abductions have become frequent. I'd say this town was great at one time, but now….it just gives me the creeps." She bluntly stated. Andrew stopped in his very tracks for a moment and looked around after getting things settled in his locker.

"Ever felt like you were being watched?" He asked looking back at Izzy.

"Well duh, I'm standing right next you, so, of course I'm watching you." She retorted.

Watching Andrew from the distance was a young lady, but she remained out of sight. Leaving the school building as fast as possible, she would meet up with a few others. "Was it really worth, Pip?" The Young man among her group asked. She grinned for only a moment, "He's going to be a perfect recruit…He kind of reminds me of you Travis." Pip teased the young man. They made their way for the old abandoned mall. "Switchblade wants to claim the Hospital and we will need all the fire power we can get, Travis. You know how he gets if we disobey, Didn't he kill Jennifer last week for disobeying?" Pip's voice somewhat soften as she reached into her pocket pulling a tube with blue liquid. "…I'll admit that he has gotten a bit reckless, but who would dare challenge an Alpha like him." Travis retorted, but was surprised by her reaction. "You'd figure a big-fella like you would, but I guess you are all bark and no bite." She mocked him.

"I could take you with one hand behind my back!" He fired back at her without hesitation.

"As if, I'm faster and I actually know how to fight." Pip mentioned as they finally arrived at the Mall. The conversation died down as they entered. Avoiding such talk around Switchblade was wise because just as quick as the words of mutiny reached him could mean instant death for anyone. When you spoke of the devil he appeared.

* * *

Switchblade had sat in his office that was on the second level of the Old Mall dazed and high by the blue goo. It was their way of getting high, due to the ingredients, but also his way of keeping control of his pack. "The Full Moon is coming tonight and I love the rush!" He laughed as he looked at the ceiling, his Alpha red eyes glowing brightly. There was so much more to Switchblade and there was a reason he was an Alpha. The likes of Liam, Sherriff Stilinski, and even the Argents revered this man as one of the toughest Alphas, ruthless enough to run them out of the town.

"Any word from Pip and the others?" Switchblade asked looking toward the female next to him.

"They just arrived he-"She would find herself suddenly interrupted. "I'm surprised they didn't get murdered on sight walking into **His** territory like that." Switchblade scratched the back of his head. "Tell them that it'll be time for them to go get the "recruits" in a few hours." He ordered as he sat back in the chair looking back into the ceiling.

The first day of school had been productive and he had made quite a few friends, but one person who could not get off his mind was Izzy. Andrew was clearly star struck just by her presence, but he had other things to focus on. "Ye-Ye-Yea Mom, I'll be home in a few hours, I have a few deliveries to do." He spoke into the phone struggling to avoid being interrupted. Ending the conversation, he continued biking through the town to deliver the first pizza. Each wasn't before long that he had delivered quite a few of the pizzas, but every step of the way he felt as if he was being followed. It didn't become truly evident until the night finally fell and the full moon had risen.

"Looks beautiful tonight." Andrew said as he stared up into the sky walking his bike as he headed for home.

"Definitely on nights like this." Pip's voice rang out as her, Travis, and a few others had appeared. Of course, this looked pretty bad for Andrew at this point. "Do I know you?" He retorted as he slowly tried to slip off. Pip had been almost like a snake as she slithered closer to Andrew quickly. She seductively pulled him, "Ah-Ah-Ah, No running Andy." She teased, and it was something that sent chills down Andrew's spine. He cursed under his breath regretting not being home at the moment. He looked around at the group before noticing that the tall bulky one had disappeared. It was only then that he realized he had been behind him and would be the very reason he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Andrew groaned slightly as he looked around at the slightly unfamiliar area. He was being held up by two other figures. Pip was nowhere in sight and he could only see the guy who was sitting in a chair with a blue tube in his hand.

"This is the new one? Kind of scrawny don't you think?" Switchblade eyed Andrew.

"Where am I?" Andrew lazily manage to drag the words from his mouth. His heartbeat increased as he slowly came to. He remembered Izzy saying something about the abductions and hated to think that now he was one of the many.

"Don't worry about that..It'll all be clear after tonight.." Switchblade laughed finding the teenager to be amusing. His eyes began to their brighter shade of red before punching the teenager to keep him from any other form of resistance like those before him. It was only then he would bite the Kid and send him to Pip.

"If he lives, you know what to do." The Alpha said before taking his seat once again.

Again Andrew found himself groggy in an entirely new area. His body feeling weak and his arm in pain. He had been chained to the wall and although he could barely see, a familiar presence was in the room.

"I wouldn't move to much…It'll hurt worse before you shift." The female voice spoke. Andrew knew all to well who it had been.

"Shift? What the hell are you talking about? What did you do to me?!"He lazily spoke to the female in front of him.

"Ironically you aren't dead, but a long story short. Our Alpha is recruiting and you just happened to fit the bill for being a werewolf." Pip grinned as she walked around the room.

"Werewolf!? Th-This is crazy! What are you going to do with me?!" Now becoming increasingly frantic Andrew could only think of his mother and how he could escape.

"Calm down…by the time the full-moon rises, you'll shift and have to kill first to be a part of the pack, then afterwards I'll have a treat for you." Pip teased not taking count of the change in his emotion

"Kill? I'd never kill anyone! Let me g-"Andrew paused as he looked at the bright light that was increasingly becoming brighter. The Full moon slowly rising and his aggressive behavior becoming more evident. Andrews eyes beginning to glow the radiant yellow color of a beta who had yet to kill an innocent.

* * *

That's chapter one for ya folks! I'm a little excited as I do have an outline of how things will go for the story. Some of it will be based off the RP and some of it will deviate from that. Next Chapter we get a few surprise appearances and a new addition to the cast!


	2. New Moon

Hey Everyone! Last chapter was a little short, but with an introduction settled and some of the Original characters introduced things will probably fill out a little more. I'd also like reviews (Take it easy on me lol) but I'm kind of excited on where this will go. Of course, I will be providing a visual cast (like the last chapter) for the oc's so you have an idea of what they look like. Don't be afraid to ask questions, if they don't lead to spoilers then I'll most likely give you an answer.

 **Characters**

Cameron Hubbard-Lucas Black

Thomas Payne-Dennis Nedry

* * *

Andrew felt as if his body was being set on fire from the inside and with each breath he took the flame was only getting hotter. The vision he had of Pip had slowly began to fade from darkness to a thin shade of red, but he only fought against this feeling of rage that was overcoming him. Even as he tried to speak his voice developed a lower growl that sounded nothing like his cracking teenage voice. Out of frustration he only snatched his right arm forward only to be stopped by the firm grip of his shackles, but he did feel a crack in the wall that was holding him. While this rabid like emotion over-came him, Andrew's mind had been clouded with thoughts that even if he escaped he'd be running out to murder someone.

"How? Why are you fighting it?" Pip frowned noticing that Andy displayed a level of resiliency to nature.

"I-I-Nghh! I'm not a monster!" His voice caving into almost a booming roar at this point.

"Yet, You're not a monster yet!" She taunted as she stepped forward, her index finger tracing across his chest.

"You'll be one of us. It'll be perfect." She inched closer to his ear as she teased him. It was only then that he found that one his arms had been free and soon after the other.

With Pip teasing him, it only set him into a slight frenzy upon being freed. The teenage male had now been on all fours fully shifting into the humanoid werewolf that most were familiar of. He escaped from the mall that seemed like a jail at this point, but now with the liberating feeling of now going after his first kill. Despite the various scents within the town and the various supernatural creatures, Andrew was drawn to one person. Perhaps it was the part of him that was still human experiencing love at first sight. At this moment, however, the twisted puppy had now been turned against this feeling as he now intended to use Izzy as his first kill. The streets were empty and she had been heading home from her job at the diner, but currently Andrew's position remained hidden among the shadows.

"Isabella! Be safe girl!" The Manager yelled as she heads out of the door to her car.

"I will! Make sure you let the kids know I miss them!" She replied just as cheerful as ever, but she felt the rush of anxiety hit her once again.

She turned looking around to see if anyone had been following her, "Come on Izzy, It's just your imagination." She tried to convince herself, but the fact that the street light began to flicker did not help her feel any better.

"Of course, he'd pick her out of everyone." Pip lowly whispered to herself as she followed him to make sure he did kill his prey.

The scent of her perfume made it easy for him to track her, but it was also something that seemed to be hindering in him in closing in for the kill. His heart beat began to speed up in pace as he found himself prowling closer to her without her noticing and yet her heart beat seemed to only match his. His consciousness was screaming at the wolf as loud as possible, but the moon was only egging him on. Reaching his breaking point, he charged forward toward the girl who frantically tried to run, but tripped as he managed to scratch the hill of her foot.

"Please! Oh God Please!" Isabella's voice cried out as she could feel his breath against her ankle.

"Someone please help!" She cried once more, despite the serious situation she was in.

The blood should have sent Andrew into a frenzy, but it was a shocking revelation to what he had done. It snapped him out of his wild feral like state momentarily, for him to battle himself and back away. Again, the full moon continued to apply pressure to his mind and body to proceed with the kill of the innocent girl.

"How the hell is he doing that? Oh shit!" Pip's voice nearly cried out as she saw what was coming next.

Just as Andrew had been prepared to pounce at the girl once again prepared to kill her this time, two shots rang out followed by two bright flashes of light. The light had been so blinding for Andrew that he could no longer see his target. He proceeded to move away from the girl to try and run away on all fours once again to escape. Two loud gun shots rang out this time as they were now aimed at Andrew. Successfully, one of the two shot managed to hit the back of his calf-muscle managing to hobble the wolf.

"Goddamnit!" Pip cursed as she moved outward to help Andrew. The two had now carted off to the Beacon Hills Preserve.

Isabella had managed to get to a sitting position holding her ankle as tears ran down her face as she looked out her ankle. No severe damage had been done, only a scratch that bled lightly from where the creature struck her. The darkness hid the presence of the figure that attacked her but she could only assume it was a mountain lion or some type animal that attacked her. Her eyes now gazed on the two figures that approached her to help her up. She sighed as she did hate the fact that she was in a situation that made her appear weaker than what she was.

"Are you alright? Well, of course you are because you're standing." The heavy set male spoke first.

"Yea, but what was that? Are you all animal control?" She hurried and questioned.

"You could say that? Protocol did require for that lethal shot." The rather younger male spoke.

"I'm Thomas Payne and this Cameron Hubbard." The heavy set male introduced them with his hands in his pockets.

"Hubbard? You wouldn't happen to be related to Andrew Hubbard?" Isabella asked as she pried open a conversation despite the immediate danger she was just in.

"Yea, He's my younger brother, but really you should get home..we have to finish our job." Cameron retorted as he walked off allowing Thomas to escort the girl to her car.

* * *

The heavy breathing of Andrew and Pip had been unsettling for the nearby critters in the preserve that not scurried off. Managing to separate the distance between them and the Hunters was never simple, but in this case they did not truly seemed to be hunting them. Pip stared toward Andrew's wound noticing that he had already healed and this established that the bullet was only to hobble the werewolf. She could not help but feel that the pack was in even more danger with the Hunters seeming to gain a new sense of intelligence. She had been careful to cover their tracks and cover enough distance from any blood tracks created from the wound.

"I don't understand! You shouldn't have been able to do that?" Pip yelled at him pushing him against a tree.

"Do what?! I didn't kill her!" Andrew fired back at the girl feeling rather heated at the moment.

"The Moon should have you completely feral, how the hell do I explain this to Switchblade?!" Pip said realizing how deep the situation was getting now.

"I don't know either, but Switchblade is the guy who did this to me right?" Andrew seemed to be a bit calm, but perhaps it had something to do with the blood and perfume scent on his hand.

"Usually if you don't kill, you get killed by them, but I interfered in that ritual. Shit! What do I do?" Pip questioned herself now.

Andrew could hear heart pounding like a drum and he had sat back looking at the sky for a moment. He thought about the fact that now he was cursed with being a werewolf, something that he never expected.

"Damn I wish it wasn't like this, We had to have such a fucked up leader and-and!" Pip stuttered and truly seemed frightened at this point.

"Then don't let him lead you. I don't understand why people would follow something like this." Andrew answered her statement.

"You don't understand, no one challenges the **Alpha!** I mean no one. You challenge him and you die." She poke as if this was a commandment from the bible.

Andrew had slumped down against the tree breathing rather heavy to try and keep himself under control. He closed his eyes for a moment as he curled his hand into a fist digging his claws into the center to inflict pain. It seemed to be the very thing that kept him under control, he only noticed this based on the inflicted pain of his previous gun shot wound. Looking up at Pip, he spoke a bit sternly.

"What if I were to challenge him?" Andrew questioned at that point, but he felt it wouldn't be simple.

"Look at you, you can barely control yourself. But even then you'd have to kill him." Pip acknowledged the question.

"It'd be a change from him, but there is so much to the dynamics of this pack. They are so chaotic and hyped up on blue that even then you'd be in danger, but there are a few like me who do want the war to end." Pip responded as she sat next to him.

"Then we'll start this mutiny or anarchy within this pack, but first I need to learn control and find out who is willing to help, but until then I can lay low and you pretend I died to the hunters." Andrew seemed to had already been formulating a plan despite the information he received.

The fact that he was cursed to be a werewolf meant that he could no longer live a normal life or at least the one he had. Though it occurred to him that Switchblade and others were at war, and perhaps he could do something about it now. Given time, perhaps he could bring the peace back to Beacon Hills and make it the beacon of positivity that it needed. This was a lot for the new beta to bear, but now he realized he needed to survive the night first.

"Andy, if I can do this, you need to be convicted…You can't back out." Pip seemed to have switched her loyalty at this point, this faint glimmer of hope for her life seemed to have now been lit.

"I can, I just need the time and the chance." He said slowly rising up from his sitting position.

"Alright..keep a low profile, and meet me near the lake tomorrow night." She mentioned as she turned to leave from the area.

The War of the packs had now enlisted its newest member, Andrew, and even he did not know how far he would have to go to bring Beacon Hills back to the great place it once was. The stories that his grandmother told were ones that made him shiver in sadness to what he viewed in his surroundings. These memories were something he had been willing to fight for, but even now despite what Pip had done to him, he wanted to help her. He could smell the fear and anxiety for the girl as she spoke of the Alpha and even he knew that fear was something that no one should live with.

It was close to midnight when Andrew arrived home and it was weird because he had these weird powers. He could hear his mother's breathing as she slept in her room along with his sister who had still been up on the phone with one her friends. Rather than using the front door, he simply used the tree as a way to climb up to his rooms window like he usually did, but this time moving faster and more athletic. The level of ease it took for him to get to his room had been nearly frightening to him, but it was also exciting because of how simple things felt to him now.

Now taking time to go shower off the stress of his day and night, he had left his phone to charge for the time being. The steam in the shower had opened up a gateway of relief for him and took his mind away from the stress of being a werewolf. Keeping this secret had been so important at this point and he had to remain almost hidden to surroundings to keep the pack from seeing him. He needed to know so much more about this new life he was living, how they were going to defeat the Alpha, and how they would keep him from dying at the hands of his own pack.

Again these were things he continued to think about, but tried to throw out of his mind for the night. He now walked back into his room only to see that he now had a text message.

 _"_ _Hey Andy, I know it's late, but I was hoping we could talk?"_ Isabella had sent to him, no less than a minute ago

 _"_ _Yea, what's up?"_

 _"_ _Nothing much, I just couldn't sleep"_

 _"_ _Why? Rough night?"_ Andrew winced almost at what he sent realizing the fact he had attacked her. Yet, he knew it was not intentional, but it was going to be something that loomed over him.

 _"_ _You could say that, Oh! And I met your brother."_

 _"_ _Woah! You met Cam, how-when?"_

 _"_ _I got attacked by some dog or something then he and some other guy came and helped me"_

 _"_ _I haven't seen him yet, um you got attacked by a dog?"_

 _"_ _Yea, I only got a scratch but I'm okay. Glad to see you're worried about me."_

 _"_ _Well I mean I can't help but think about you."_ Andrew at that moment couldn't help but curse under his breath at what he had just sent

 _"_ _Aww, I didn't know I was that special, but I'll see you tomorrow in class."_ Isabella laughed a little, but had been flattered by his gesture. It was the first time a guy had approached her in a while considering she did come off as a little intimidating.

* * *

It was a new day and today seemed promising despite all that had happened last night. Andrew had dressed somewhat fashionable, but kept a hat on to hide his face if needed, even if it was at school. Today seemed somewhat odd as the town had been flourishing with life somewhat, quite a few new people moving into the vacant houses, and even a new neighbor for Andrew's family. Subtly it added conviction for Andrew to do what needed to be done to become the new Alpha for the pack to take step closer to bringing peace to the town.

As he was walking out the door, he noticed another teenager coming out as well. Somehow, he drew attention to himself and the guy had now approached him.

"Hey, I'm Tyson Briggs! I'm the new neighbor, figured we might be going to school together."

Andrew seemed to kind of smile for a moment because of how energetic he seemed to be. He found himself responding rather quick. "I'm Andrew Hubbard, You can call me Andy for short." He said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"So, you're new around here?" Andrew proceeded to ask to get to know the guy.

"Nah, we're moving from around the corner. Kinda need more space with a baby coming and all"

"Oh! Congrats! Boy or girl?"

"Boy, guess my dad will get yet another star athlete in the family" He laughed lightly.

The idle conversation dragged on between the two guys as they made their way to school. Things had seemed peaceful today with the lack of trouble he had run into. Maybe he would run into danger as night fell, but it was only a matter of time.


End file.
